


rumors

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Turns out, Izumi's acting is infamous.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	rumors

**Author's Note:**

> these three are probably out drinking and talking theater together, as always! hope you enjoy!!

“Wait, you’re the one who fell off the stage and managed to take the curtains, backdrop, and props down with you in the middle of someone else’s soliloquy?!”

“Unless someone else did, too? I have no scars to prove it, but the bruise lasted for like a month!”

“And the one who almost turned the annual dramatic mystery improv night into a romantic comedy by tripping into someone’s lips and pinning another one down?!”

“His cheek, actually, but yes! That was actually pretty fun; I only saw the ending scene, but my troupe did a great job with salvaging the plot after I fainted and got dragged backstage.”

Tasuku and Tsumugi stared at Izumi incredulously, who seemed oddly proud of these ridiculous incidents.

“I didn’t even think any of those rumors were true, or if they were, that any of them came from _one_ person…” murmured Tsumugi. “Did you know that you were famous at our alma mater’s theater club?”

Tasuku shook his head and took a sip of his drink. “I think you mean _infamous_. I doubt that all of the stories our seniors told us about the Disaster Actress were only about the Director though--there’s no way, they were endless.”

“You can check with me if you want,” Izumi laughed. “I didn't know that anybody else besides my troupe knew about me, but I embrace the title of the Disaster Actress wholeheartedly. Want to know any more?”

“I think I’ll leave it alone, you’ve told us plenty tonight!” Tsumugi smiled.

“Wait…”

“What is it, Tasuku?”

“If we have the Disaster Actress with us for a rehearsal, it’ll be like a disaster drill--”

Throwing a hand over Tasuku’s mouth, Tsumugi stammered out a, “Tasuku, I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight! Sorry, Director! Director? Are you mad?!”

“N-no, I just… Pfft.” Shoulders shaking, Izumi lifted her head--she was laughing. “I think that’s the most useful idea anybody’s ever had for my acting.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i love izumi <3


End file.
